


Vortex

by Wonderinlu



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, laf trying to keep everybody sane as usual, sorta college au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderinlu/pseuds/Wonderinlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The f**k is her problem?!”<br/>The brooding figure walking away heard her cursing, stopped and swiveled around to flip off the girl she just shoved to floor before hastily walking off.<br/>“Oh, yeah –“ Laf sighed, hesitating – “That- that’s Carmilla. Wait you don’t know, Carmilla?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vortex

**Author's Note:**

> Silas U. is in the Appalachian Mountains, just because that's the only college culture I'm warily aware of.  
> First time "formally" publishing fic. Please be kind! Any tips, advice and so forth would be greatly appreciated. Hope y'all enjoy.

“The fuck is her problem?!” 

The brooding figure walking away heard, stopped and swiveled around to flip off the girl she just shoved to floor before hastily walking off. 

“Oh, yeah –“ Laf sighed, hesitating – “That- that’s Carmilla. Wait you don’t know, Carmilla?” 

Laura Hollis, confused, rattled, splattered on the cement sidewalk, threw her hands in the air in exasperation as she tried to sit, minding her probably now bruised bottom. 

“No! She just shouldered me out of nowhere! Here I was, just trying to enjoy this nice day with my good friend Laf and then she comes - oh, Laf, can I get hand?”

“Oh right, sorry!” Laf jerked into action, helping their friend up. “Also, that’s the first time I’ve heard you swear at somebody! I didn’t even think you knew how to!” 

“Yeah, well…it slipped. What do you mean, by the way? Am I supposed to know that black cloud on chicken sticks?” 

Laf snorted, “That’s a new one! But I suppose not. You haven’t been around enough I guess. Anyway, don’t worry about it – really, Laura –“ Laf spotted Laura’s glance at her, curiosity clear in her eyes. 

“I’m serious, Hollis! It’s… she..I don’t even know how to explain it. Just drop it, it’s like a vortex-“

“What’s a-”

“Nope, not answering. Come on, let’s just finish our nice leisure walk through campus, ok? Perry’s waiting for us.” Laf began to walk briskly, leaving no room for argument. 

Laura opened her mouth to reply, but shut it quickly, pocketing her interest in the back of her mind and followed her friend.


End file.
